halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Halo 3
The following ARE NOT IN Halo 3! :NOTE:I don't fix them myself, because they may be right.ONLY if you find proof, fix them.--Spartan-007 10:25, 28 December 2006 (UTC) Is that all the equipment? - anonymous Spartan Laser WARTHOG? (corrected) When was the "Spartan Laser Warthog" added in the vehicles list? It would be nice to have such a vehicle, but there is no proof! There's definetly a spartan laser but that vehicle seems unrealistic. It would be an advanced version of the Gauss Warthog, which would be pointless because the Gauss Warthog is already good enough. MaulYoda a spartan laser warthog... how dillusional - яÏΜFÏяΣ the rebelious anarchist Terminus 21:03, 9 January 2007 (UTC) Allied Elites Okay, so it's finally been confirmed that the Elites are working with the humans, but now they're saying that they might be called Separatists. What if they didn't know about the alliance!?!?!? In Ghost of Onyx they still didn't know that the Arbiter was still alive, so that meant that they didn't know about the alliance!!! Sentinel Beam (corrected again) *Where is it announced there will be a Sentinel Beam? --Spartan-007 15:25, 21 December 2006 (UTC) Somebody has added the Sentinel Beam back, when there is no evidence to support this. i'm removing it until there is official confirmation. --SpecOps306 You removed it, but someone added it again GOSH DARN IT!!!.-Spartan-007 Flamethrower(again) (ok, corrected) Which Weekly update confirmed the flamethrower? - User:Dockman :None till this point.--Radzon 02:44, 14 December 2006 (UTC) ::Then why is it included in the main page?User:Dockman ::Yeah I've read all the updates I think & I never heard anything about a flamethrower. Alex 06:32, 21 December 2006 (UTC) ::Maybe a jurk anti-HALO fan wanted to tease us. What a *F....r* he must be!--Spartan-007 15:25, 21 December 2006 (UTC) *Someone has added the Flamethrower in the weapons' list, again... Maybe there is some sort of vandal out there, who wants to piss us off!!!--Spartan-007 22:08, 27 December 2006 (UTC) I found that user who vandalized the MA5K page his name is Random Noobie it took me around 20 mins sorting thru the history so ban this jerk vandal will ya. Well, Bungie didn't release the flamethrower in xBox due to the time estimination. But in Halo PC, it is a playable weapon. I didn't found it very interesting, and prefer the shotgun then the flamethrower. I don't think it would appear in Halo 3--Master Chief Petty Officer 14:04, 11 January 2007 (UTC) I actually saw a screen shot picture with master cheif's hand holding a flame thrower. Im sure it was edited. I saw it on google.com images--Spartan 1 1 7 22:53, 11 January 2007 (UTC) Its halo 1 pre-release images.-Spartan-007 MA5K Assault Rifle (corrected) *it says that it was announced in the Halo3 Vidoc)??????????? :*It apparantly is mentioned in GoO but I don't see mention of it in the Halo 3 ViDoc: Et Tu, Brute? -- Esemono 03:08, 29 December 2006 (UTC) *Where does it say in the Halo 3 He(=see vandal name below) has also written in the weapon's page (MA5K Assault Rifle) that it will exist in halo3 and was announced in the Brute Vidoc.He want to confuse us, but I'm tracking his edits. The assault rifle will be making an appearence, that was confirmed, but it will be altered. MaulYoda Oh wait, this is a different assault rifle. Hopefully it will have a scope. MaulYoda an assault rifle with a scope??? hell yeah!!!!! that would be awsome i hope there is one -Relentless Persecution (talk)||| 21:01, 15 January 2007 (UTC) Why would the MA5K be in halo 3 when the MA5C is already in it? The MA5K (meentioned in Ghosts of Onyx) is just a stripped down version of the MA5B(from Halo Combat Evolved). --O_M_R_I_F_E_R_ET| 01:11, 16 January 2007 (UTC) Who said it was in Halo3? -Corporal Jones Allied Elites Okay, so it's finally been confirmed that the Elites are working with the humans, but now they're saying that they might be called Separatists. What if they didn't know about the alliance!?!?!? In Ghost of Onyx they still didn't know that the Arbiter was still alive, so that meant that they didn't know about the alliance!!! Plasma Cannon? Why is the weapon seen carried by the brute listed as a Plasma Cannon? There has been no official statement declaring that it is indeed a plasma cannon, and it doesn't really look that much alike to the ones in H2 : I actually think it looks exactly like one. It also fired pretty rapidly, if i remember right. Ryanman ::The brutes are so strong, that they can wield it like a normal weapon.--Spartan-007 :::That's just pure speculation --Dockman 03:42, 11 January 2007 (UTC) ::::It might be, after all, Brutes don't really wield such a thing, I had been thinking of it recently --Master Chief Petty Officer 13:53, 11 January 2007 (UTC) :I was actually about to ask if it was a Plasma Cannon myself. I took a look at a screenshot of the brute with this weapon, and it is not fixed to the ground like the Plasma Cannon in Halo 2. I also agree that it doesn't look like the ones in Halo2. The Brutes are strong enough to carry it like a normal weapon thats why they didnt mount it on the ground. I'm strong, why can't I just rip it out of the ground and carry it like a normal weapon? I don't think it is a plasma cannon. Sergeant Johnson also can pick up large machine-gun-type-turrets, but still shoots them while they are on the ground. Same with elites. How do you know there will even be a Halo 3? Every thing is relevant and nothing can prove another, so there is no proof of any thing. In all reality evrything is nothing yet something at the same time, so if evrything is nothing you cant prove nothing because it is all the same. I think. sogy Carrying that plasma gun will just be like carrying the warthog chaingun seen in the h3 multiplayer vidoc couldn't be the needle rifle = brutes wouldn't carry that, wouldn't be a new rifle = they have plenty of automatics... it must be just a feature of either mounting a turret for your teammates or holding it for yourself... ??? There are screenshots of a Spartan wielding a chain gun, maybe thats a new feature, there are guns on the bases but you can like hold the x button or something and then use the weapon switch button and pick it up. Anyone think that's likely?--Captain Jacob Rathens 20:57, 24 April 2007 (UTC) It was comfirmed in a video of halo 3 beta I watched that if you press X by a turret you pick it up and use it as anyother weapon, so it likly that the AIs can use this move to in the Campaign Mode and the Brute is useing a Plasma turret -- MCDBBlits 07:17, 27 May 2007 (UTC) M6D? Can someone get a link to the weekly update for the M6D sidearm confirmation? I just want to read it--The Chazz 22:20, 6 February 2007 (UTC) :M6D Won't be coming back, just another variant of the Magnum. -ED 21:23, 19 March 2007 (UTC) ::I found it for myself, just go watch all the leaked videos it is there, Peace.--The Chazz025 and Clan 14:28, 25 March 2007 (UTC) Wait a minute, somebody added M6D to the weapons, is it true... I can't get on the official Halo 3 website right now but I'll check later. They also added Flood to the characters with no references, where is the confirmation? Capt Bartlett 15:56, 1 May 2007 (UTC) The Flood I added, and it's based on the bio page on halo3.com, if you want me to reference it I can. --SpartansOnFire 06:26, 2 May 2007 (UTC) Scorpion Tank If you look under Zoe Brawley you can see she made art using in game footage. In one of her pictures there are three scoprion tanks. Can't this mean this is confirmed or at least very likely? :Well, I think the Scorpion Tank is a major UNSC vehicle, which I am hoping they would add it to Halo 3Master Chief Petty Officer 12:31, 6 March 2007 (UTC) ::Of course they will add it! how do you expect rooster teeth to make Shiela? user:the evil O,malley :::Well, I am just saying though, you could have seen a fired shell of a Scopion tank at one of the Multiplayer pic in Halo 3Master Chief Petty Officer 05:22, 8 March 2007 (UTC) That picture has been there since Halo 2 came out...So I doubt it "confirms" Scorpions will be in Halo 3 at this stage, although I think they will be in the final game. :Look, I think it might be because its the finale. It must returnMaster Chief Petty Officer 05:11, 12 March 2007 (UTC) ::It is incredibly likely that they will keep scorpion tanks in the game, but I haven't seen any references to them specifically yet in Halo 3. -ED 21:20, 19 March 2007 (UTC) They would summarize all the things in the first and second game, that makes a more dramatic ending and the player don't need to get so dispirit because not playing all the vehicles in the finaleMaster Chief Petty Officer 11:24, 21 March 2007 (UTC) nah b, no more scorpion tanks- they ran out/I blew them all up. My bad * Halo3.com confirms the existance of the Scorpian Tank in Halo 3. Flood in H3? halo 3 flood on earth cJLTk5Aokl4 People say flood will be in H3 any proof? user:the evil O,malley I think thats gonna happen. Prophet of Regret knows where Earth is, rightey? So i think he tell'd Gravemind the location of it, so flood can attack there. -Hras 'Kazumee There must be. If the Covenant Loyalists are the only enemy you are facing it will be extremely dumMaster Chief Petty Officer 11:35, 23 March 2007 (UTC) Yeah and the Halo's were built for examining and destroying the flood and this is halo 3 kind of a give away plus what happend at the end of H2 User:Kami-Sama If you want to see what might happen if the flood were on earth go to www.youtube.com and search for (halo 3 flood on earth) TRUST me User:0nyx Sp1k3r Ok people thanks for info but my question is still unanswered IS THERE ANY PROOF??user:the evil O,malley Firstly, the video is actually some scene from halo 2, it can't fool you guys, secondly, there are no proofs yet, although I quite agree with flood in Halo 3Master Chief Petty Officer 10:18, 2 April 2007 (UTC) I'm just saying this video could give you a feel for it if the flood were in H3 and got to earth,Im not trying to fool you i am just trying to help you imagine it. by 0nyx Sp1k3r :I imagine so. The Flood are so closely related to the Halo series, I doubt they would leave them out, if not just to sell more games. --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 21:49, 12 April 2007 (UTC) For the last time. IS THERE ANY PROOF!! PROOF PEOPLE! PROOF!!user:the evil O,malley The halos were built to research the Flood, nothing else. The self-destructing thing is just a failsafe, if anything goes wrong. --DIGIPATD Yes but the but one of the main goals is to find a way to destroy all the flood without activating the halos besides what would be the point of protecting the thing(human race) your going to sacrifice?--0nyx Sp1k3r 14:00, 6 May 2007 (UTC)BLARG!!! Are Covenant still on Civil War I am just thinking, did you (correct me if I am wrong) that a brute is actually standing near a pack of Grunts? Aren't they on the civil war?Master Chief Petty Officer 10:27, 2 April 2007 (UTC) The ranks of the grunts are split (at least thats what I think they said in the brute vidoc). That means some will fight beside the brutes, and some will fight beside you (probably only as the arbiter) OARLOCK 15:20, 2 April 2007 (UTC) Yes they are fighting just some are forced to fight for the Brutes if they were and those were fighting those Grunts would have had a big lesson in pwnage poor Grunts on Gravemind getting bombrushed off buildings and getting mauled by Chewbacca like-things (brutes) :As Cortana said in Halo 2, the Grunts never officially declared allegiance; they were too afraid to. They likely are forced to side with whoever was in charge of the area when the Civil War began. --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 21:46, 12 April 2007 (UTC) I think it's just an informal ViDoc, not the actual game. I'm pretty sure you won't be fighting alongside with Brutes. However, I think that there ARE Brute "rebels". Well, if you are putting the ViDoc title to history, 'Et tu, Brute' is actually a quote from a drama which is translated roughly to 'You too, Brutus?' I am thinking if the brutes too, have rebeled against the Prophets!Master Chief Petty Officer 06:56, 13 April 2007 (UTC) I think Bungie made that title cause' that is where the actual word "Brute" comes from, so yea I'm thinkin the title's non-canon. Capt Bartlett 03:04, 23 April 2007 (UTC) Do any of you guys think that the some of the Brutes, and I am saying Some of them, has or have rebel against the Covenant, because of discovering the turth of Halo?[[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 12:27, 23 April 2007 (UTC) Julius Caesar gets killed by Marcus(?) Brutus (and friends), a friend of Caesar's. Caesar is suprised that Brutus is involved (he is supposed to be a noble, respectable person), and is all like "Et tu Brute?"(which is Latin for "y tú Brutus?", or "even you Brutus?"). AH! Shakespeare! Also Plutarch. He wrote "Et tu Brute?" first. In Latin. Ah! Latin! Allied Elites Okay, so it's finally been confirmed that the Elites are working with the humans, but now they're saying that they might be called Separatists. What if they didn't know about the alliance!?!?!? In Ghost of Onyx they still didn't know that the Arbiter was still alive, so that meant that they didn't know about the alliance!!! Ah, good to know, but it wouldn't be a great advantage to the human, would it?[[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 12:11, 22 May 2007 (UTC) Master Chief dies in Halo 3? If you look in the song list on the back of Halo 2 Vol. 2 soundtrack under "Epilogue" you will notice that the music extends beyond the end of Halo 2. In the Announcement trailer of Halo 3, Master Cheif is somewhere very close to New Mombasa, and one of the songs is titled "Road to Voi", which is also close to Mombasa. Another song in the soundtrack under Finale is titled "Thermopylae Soon" and Thermopylae is a place in Greek history where there was a battle and all 300 Spartans of mythology were killed. Seeing as Master Chief is a Spartan, he will likely die. This of course is pure speculation and I would not like to upset anyone and I personally would not like to see the Chief die. Capt Bartlett 22:33, 3 April 2007 (UTC) Very good very intresting i would say my thoughts but think i'll just wait until it comes out again good theroy User:Kami-Sama Maybe, because their is a song named Leonidas, and he died in the battle with the Persians in the history, maybe he represents the MCMaster Chief Petty Officer 09:33, 4 April 2007 (UTC) *yea, i saw that too but i didn't consider him as being the Master Cheif, rather a very important military commander Capt Bartlett 14:08, 4 April 2007 (UTC) **But see here, you remember that All Spartans are wiped out, so maybe not only the MC will die in the battle, but conclusions are never sad endingsMaster Chief Petty Officer 06:16, 5 April 2007 (UTC) ***Well also think about it, after halo 1 the MC almost ran out of his power supply. Well he hasn't been to a allied station in just about that time again, and there wont be time at the begining of the game. This fits with the 300 topic because they fought a enourmous ammount of persian then many started to die because of exaustion and dehydration. (this isnt from the movie so dont say that isnt how it went.) it is from the actual history ***That's a very good point, I didn't know that. Maybe you're right. Capt Bartlett 02:19, 10 April 2007 (UTC) ***Ya know. Halo is gonna activate the end will come im makin a bet with my bud. user:the evil O,malley ***The thing about halo getting activated. I dont believe it will happen. The Arc is destroyed and the MC will prob have to sacrafice himself to stop it. Or cortana one of the 2. Think though they say this is the final instalment, but they cant just stop and end the story it will have to linger on. There is not a story out there that just abruply stops. if it does activate sum1 will survive or they dont work. If not and MC does die. Chances are you will finally see his face at his funeral or when he sacrafices himself. Then there will be some twist like another childhood dream like in starry night. Then you find out there is another spartan or sumthing. Storys just dont stop like that. Hey, (if he dies) about the funeral thing, I just honestly think that for one thing, if he dies in battle with the Covenant, there's no chance getting his body back, but if he sacrifices himself for saving humanity there may be a chance, but you remember CPO Mendez said to John, they commited the ashes of their fallen brothers into space, they may be a chance you would see his face. (Conclusion Theory)Even the MC died, he wouldn't be the only one who will be left to defend Earth, there are still more spartans, maybe they will meet up together in Halo 3, or some of the spartans may die for him. But I also think that we need to ask ourselves why will he die Master Chief Petty Officer 08:58, 10 April 2007 (UTC) It would suck if he did die. But I sincerely doubt Bungie would go that far to torture us. Since there probably will be more Halo games, either there's another Spartan, or the Chief doesn't die. *Well bungie leaned toward that other spartan in the starry night Ad. That girl next to him is rumored to be one of his childhood friends that became a soartan from the books. I for got her name though, it started with a J I played with MC for ten levels in Halo 1, fourteen levels in Halo 2; battling Covies and Flood zombies. This is my favorite playable character. Now I'm told that he dies. What a great game and story. :) --Blemo 04:42, 12 April 2007 (UTC) Well, like I said above, this is pure speculation from my perspective and would not like to see the Chief die either. Capt Bartlett 05:24, 15 April 2007 (UTC) If the MC dies in the game, and there will be a replacement for his character, will you cheer up a bit?Master Chief Petty Officer 05:33, 15 April 2007 (UTC) No. I think he will die in the very end along with all sentient life.user:the evil O,malley I don't trust what Cortana said about the end of the world, I trust that the MC will prevent itMaster Chief Petty Officer 05:40, 15 April 2007 (UTC) As for the comment on the other spartans, they still have to get out of that dyson sphere thing, and if they are stuck in there, earth is screwed. Nah, they cant just go and kill off someone like Master Chief, im actually hoping in Halo 3 youll see a couple more Spartans, but they must all die, since if they dont die, then they may carry on for MC, and therefore, if they do die, Bungie have to let him live, anyways, if he were to die, id love to see him go down in a massive bang, maybe ou can see thousands of brutes charging down the battlefield, and then the camera moves up, ontop of a small hill youll see MC, with a few fellow Spartans,they all go out, and leave like 100 out of ten thousand brutes to carry on, who are later defeated at the city gates!!! Its only an idea. Anyways, anotha way he can die is to challenge/duel a powerful elite, elite cheats and ten more join, he kills like nine, the otha one kills him. Hopefully he wont die tho, end off story! Marines? Does anyone happen to know what the Marines in Halo 3 look like? They're briefly shown in the H3 ViDoc: Et Tu Brute. Some say they have black, battle-scarred armor sort of based on the ODST design. I think that these Marines will be cooler that H2, though. :) --Blemo 03:31, 13 April 2007 (UTC) Click 'ere to learn more about Marines.-Spartan-G007 xfire nickname:Spartan-G007 :They haven't been seen, other than on the Vidoc. --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 22:22, 13 April 2007 (UTC) :I dont see why they would look anymore different then what they look like. In Halo: Combat Evolved they looked more like fisher men. halo 2 they did make them look more like actually marine, soldier type. I guess they could be be more detailed and more individual. Although, fighting side by side with a fellow spartan would be AWESOME!--Spartan 1 1 7 00:14, 19 April 2007 (UTC) Halo 3 PC or Vista? Do you think there is going to be a halo 3 PC? or even coagulation/blood gulch for halo 3? -- Ptowery 15:57, 16 April 2007 (UTC) Tlk 2 me at my tlk pg!!! There's a possibilty, well, come to my talk page, I will develop such a subject later![[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 13:26, 17 April 2007 (UTC) Well, what I heard was that Valhalla was the new Blood Gulch, as High ground is the new Zanzibar so Zanzibar isn't coming back. With this its to be assumed that there will not be another Blood Gulch remake in Halo 3. Capt Bartlett 15:27, 17 April 2007 (UTC) :A Halo 3 PC will likely come out since Halo is owned by a computer company, but it will likely take a few years and may come out on a new operating system post-Vista. --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 00:07, 18 April 2007 (UTC) I think Vista will not be operating Halo 3, because a new operating system will soon be out by the time Halo 3 was modified into computing mode.[[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 10:19, 18 April 2007 (UTC) "This is the way the world ends." Really? I was wondering is Cortana right? Is the world really gonna end?? user:The evil O,malley Honestly, I have no idea or opinion right now, but I'm gonna lean toward "no". Capt Bartlett 02:35, 19 April 2007 (UTC) I have faith in the MC and I am gonna say 'no'[[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 10:12, 20 April 2007 (UTC) I think the world is gana end, and all of humanity will crumble under the unstoppable onslaught of the covenant forces. All who perish shall fuel the hart of there enemy, building a force so strong that all who sand in it's way will be brought to his knees, the covenant is going to bern a path to a glorious victory spreading their divine will to all planets they conquer. Yes, the world is gana end and their is nothing anyone can do about it. sogy 09:23, 20 April 2007 CE :Who knows? If the artifact on Earth is, in fact the ark, and it activated, i would say the galaxy is going to end. But, since one Halo is destroyed, there may be a hole on the system and our part of the galaxy could be spared. --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 19:53, 20 April 2007 (UTC) But Ed, the firing range of a Halo is is too wide, so if a Halo is activated, Earth might also be involve, but since I disagree about the End of the World, I don't think it would happen![[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 01:33, 21 April 2007 (UTC) hmm, I haven't played Marathon but I've read quite a bit about the storyline and heard a lot of theories, one is that halo and marathon are connected. There are many different possibilities but I'd say that if the world does end than I think Master Chief, Fred, Kelly, Linda, Team Saber, and Team Katana are going to survive. But what do I know? I'm just some 15 year old geek in some town noone has heard of so my opinion is a little insignificant. LOL. --Captain Jacob Rathens 02:37, 21 April 2007 (UTC) Make a poll?. Then when the final game launches and the world finds out, we see which one was right. Although im all for 'no'. Im with Petty Officer, I got faith in Chief.--Spartan 1 1 7 13:29, 21 April 2007 (UTC) Yeah a poll User:Kami-Sama is the world going to end in H3? Yes No Maybe i dont no Well, as of now the humans and earth look pretty screwed... but, bungie would have to be Mentaly insane to kill chief off. MC is the "Mario of x-box" ,if he died, not only will bungie get kicked off the title, but some rookie charactor "Marcus fenix" will take his place! and i like GoW too! and bungie would loose popularity like there no tommorow. There will be no: whats the chief up to this time?--NOTreal1 17:11, 21 April 2007 (UTC) Now all thats left is to put it on the main page so the whole community can jump in!--Spartan 1 1 7 23:23, 21 April 2007 (UTC) If the world does end,at least we know it will end in one hell of an awsome battle!--0nyx Sp1k3r 14:03, 6 May 2007 (UTC)BLARG!!! Bungie will not leave the story ending like that, it's either the death of the MC or Earth being save![[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 11:41, 7 May 2007 (UTC) I said If the world ends.I in my own opinion think that it won't end.--0nyx Sp1k3r 21:17, 26 May 2007 (UTC)BLARG!!! Is Night Vision Coming Back??? In Halo: Combat Evolved when you zoom in with the sniper and press the white button (RB With 360) night vision comes on the scope. Is that coming back in H3???--Spartan 1 1 7 01:58, 23 April 2007 (UTC) I would like to see the night vision come back in H3. I think to only reason why it was taken out was that it was not needed in H2. You barley even need a flashlight in H2, everything was well lit and the textures were clearer. But personally, I don't think it will be brought back. sogy 12:22, 23 April 2007 CE It will be back it was confirmed in the leaked footage (watch it at 1up.com) DizRupT OMG MORE LEAKED FOOTAGE!!!!!!!!!!! I personally just don't trust leaked footage, some the vids I've seen look pretty legit but I don't trust anything that doesn't come directly from Bungie. Capt Bartlett 03:08, 25 April 2007 (UTC) Sentinals in H3? Are the sentinals be in it? The evil O,malley 03:54, 24 April 2007 (UTC) The should. Maybe, I don't see why bunjie is going to drop a character. Yeah. Yet maybe not that often.--Spartan 1 1 7 20:00, 24 April 2007 (UTC) I don't see why they wouldn't, after all if the artifact near New Mombasa in the trailer is an ancient Forerunner artifact, wouldn't it be logical that there are Sentinals guarding it. The Halos are to be activated should the Flood manage to escape right? Well what if they happen to invade that structure? I'm gonna put my bet on Sentinals being in there. Capt Bartlett 20:22, 24 April 2007 (UTC) :We'll have to wait and see, if there are Flood, there will be sentinels. --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 21:11, 24 April 2007 (UTC) Rating Change Ok before the a.v.c finds a way 2 ban me again, i just wanted 2 change one thing... The rating on Halo 3 because i hate when they do that... I have 2 reasons for this, 1.)Halo: Combat Evolved and Halo 2 were both rated "M", and 2.) as im sure all of you have seen the vidoc, there IS blood and im sure there will be just as much "You covie bastards" and "Damn it"'s from Seargant Johnson from halo 2... --Uncivil 02:30, 3 May 2007 (UTC) ::I'm agree. In Et Tu Btute and the other one there was blood, gore, ect possibly more than the first two. Also what's Halo without Johnson cussing out the covenant before I try to kill him. Plus with the US law stating the FPS start out at T and work up based on the content practically gives it an M rating.-- [[User:Spartan 1138|'MCPO Spartan']] [[User talk:Spartan 1138|'1138']] 02:39, 3 May 2007 (UTC) I think it should be rated "RP" since the ESRB havn't confirmed it officially. You want this site to be accurate, you should stick with the facts until there is official confirmation. But we all know the outcome is that it will be an "M" game. Just saying...--SpartansOnFire 06:47, 3 May 2007 (UTC) It must be M, nothing more![[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 11:56, 3 May 2007 (UTC) Its most likely going to be M. The other 2 were... and you can't realy go from M to T or it would change the game ALOT. If i'm not mistaken, its gorier and bloodier than ever! in all the vidocs and movies. when someone were shot or esploded blood splat all over the place (ground, walls, vehicles..)and if i see curectly, I saw limbs being blown off! (brute + shotgun = legs, arms, head off). So... i see no possibility its T so its M.--NOTreal 02:06, 4 May 2007 (UTC) As it has not been officially rated, you are all merely guessing. I am reverting to 'not rated'. -- Manticore Talk | 13:05, 25 May 2007 (UTC) Well Halo:CE was originaly going to be rated T but when dismemberment of the flood happedned they immeditly changed it into a M game. On the Halo 3 website says there is going to be flood so rated M. If you don't know where I got that info in the back of the book(Fall of Reach) showed Halo:CE and it said T.[[User:Darth Gree|'The Consumed']] [[User Talk:Darth Gree|',The Dead']] 19:48, 29 May 2007 (UTC) MC IN THE END I hope the very last level ends with the Master Chief. I really didn't like ending the game as the arbiter for H2.--'MYH.Q.' · MYORDERS · ' ' 16:51, 5 May 2007 (UTC) Here! Here! Was cool to play an alien but mostly the point of veiw of the game is from the Human eyes. It would be more appropriate to end as the Master Cheif . --Ferball 22:51, 11 May 2007 (UTC) :As Halo is primarily the Master Chief's story, he will probably end it. --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 17:06, 14 May 2007 (UTC) Official pic. I think that the release date poster should stay the official pic in the page because theres 3 different boxes. And Im not to sure of putting all three boxes on the main page.--'MYH.Q.' · MYORDERS · ' ' 21:48, 5 May 2007 (UTC) Yeah I agree. Cause the one pic that has the "ark" shooting with the halo 3 logo is practically on 2 of the 3 editions. It's also the amin pic advertising the game.-- [[User:Spartan 1138|'MCPO Spartan']] [[User talk:Spartan 1138|'1138']] 22:36, 5 May 2007 (UTC) :The official image is subject to change, you know. --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 17:07, 14 May 2007 (UTC) Scarab in H3 What if the covenant used a scarab in H3 just like in H2 so they can excavate the ark only this time what if the MC steals and uses it!Sounds awsome huh?--0nyx Sp1k3r 22:44, 16 May 2007 (UTC)BLARG!!! UMMMM, maby, that would be cool but, I dout that bungie would turn Halo 3 into Star wars battlefront 2. Not to mention, how would that, Phisicly and balenecedly fit into Multi player?. but cool idea.--NOTreal 15:34, 17 May 2007 (UTC) Well think it's gonna make some kind of appearance in H3 ,besides how is the covenant (or what's left of it) going to excavate the ark without scarabs?--0nyx Sp1k3r 15:59, 22 May 2007 (UTC)BLARG!!! Update already lots of outdated info somebody who played beta update the article I agree, I think we need to delete some stuff that's been proven wrong also, and maybe some old stuff as well, because man this page is filling up.--sogy 11:47 May 22, 2007, CE :Feel free to change it any way you can. --ED(talk)http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/User:ED/Gaming(gaming) 14:45, 26 May 2007 (UTC) i am going to delete all of the topics below on june 1st dose any one disagree?--sogy no, you should up date it to day, the page is cluttered as it is, the sooner the beter lumpy allright cody i will do that right now--sogy there, i deleted evrything that was to old, wrong, or just useless--sogy Release Date November 25th, eh? Hm.... 2+5='7' no, it's SEPTEMBER 25th --sogy He's right. HURRY UP SEPTEMBER!!!! --Captain Jacob Rathens 18:55, 23 May 2007 (UTC) Ironic, that is seven days after my birthday, by the way, this is Dockman, just to lazy to log in. Seven days huh? just don't watch that movie from the ring. lol. seriously though, that's kinda freaky.--Captain Jacob Rathens 22:14, 23 May 2007 (UTC) :Could it have been intentional? --ED(talk)http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/User:ED/Gaming(gaming) 14:45, 26 May 2007 (UTC) Sharquoi I wanna see a Sharquoi and friends of mine at school talk about "I wonder what new alien will be in H3?" The sharquoi page it self mentions that it might be in Halo 3. I think it will yet im still not to sure. Any other thoughts?--'MYH.Q.' · MYORDERS · ' ' 13:47, 26 May 2007 (UTC) :Oh, its entirely possible. --ED(talk)http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/User:ED/Gaming(gaming) 14:44, 26 May 2007 (UTC) ::I think fighting or even seeing the sharquoi will be cool.--'MYH.Q.' · MYORDERS · ' ' 22:19, 28 May 2007 (UTC) Two turrets? On valhalla, i've found a descrepency. at the moment, the AIE-468H Heavy Machine Gun is the only alrge machinegun that we can wield. But on Valhalla, the cases near the chaingun and the extra mongoose bear "M247 GPMG," the machinegun turret used by marines in Halo 2. Probably, for the moment, just placeholder...but would two types of turrets be feasible? -- Kora ‘Morhekee The Battle-Net 03:44, 30 May 2007 (UTC)